objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Infinityblade2995/February 2018 Elections (Community Vote and Verdict)
A lot simpler this time around, with only three candidates. Like last time, the voting system is to major support, minor support, neutral, minor oppose or major oppose someone's cause, and to give valid reasons for it. This time we have only 3 applications: * Laclale (Content Mod) * The Lurantis (Content Mod) * BrownFamily1108 (Chat Mod) Voting ends 11th February. Like last time, there will be a community support percentage and an admins support percentage. All three candidates must make a short speech on why they want to win. Voting Results Data collected by Minh. Community Vote laclale: 6 support 4 oppose (60% support) the lurantis: 2 support 9.5 oppose (17% support) brownfamily1108: 5.5 support 5.5 oppose (50% support) Admins panel laclale: 33% support the lurantis: 0% support brownfamily1108: 25% support Verdict Laclale (Content Mod) In all honestly, while she was one of the three users who spammed on the free add comics, she looks the most likely of the three of them to change (the other two have never changed over a period of time), and she seems to accept that she messed up (tbh I think unlike Yokai, she was influenced by the prospect of working with yokai on a project rather than farming badges). She's the only one who actually bothered to type a few things as a "speech". I'm going to give her the content mod rights, but I would like the admins to monitor what she does with these rights. The Lurantis (Content Mod) I won't say much, the only thing I see him/her doing with these rights is deleting Stupe's pages (for a suspicious reason) Now let's get this done it's late (in Nepal anyways) BrownFamily1108 (Chat Mod) To be honest I don't know why I still put this right as one of the available ones to sign up for, given that ever since Minh made a discord server the wiki chat has been dead. Regardless, if anyone goes into chat for whatever reason and Tyler happens to be there, the only thing I see him doing is kicking people simply because he doesn't like them. And I'm not convinced when two reasons are the exact same as someone else (heck, not even the exact text, "I also agree with Nemolee.exe" That stupid reasons award I'll give this to Hawkodile, aka Alex (I'm surprised) Final Word Idk why I bothered to do this election. From what I've seen the wikis activity is dead anyways. And anyways, I've started to realise this whole election community vote thing is a waste of time. After all, despite what I say, the community vote is never the deciding factor, and although for good reason, it makes the whole "voting" part completely pointless and a waste of time. So I'm proposing the idea that we revert back to the original form of asking the bureaucrat if he can have a certain right, and the bureaucrat reviews the credentials and makes his verdict. That's all for now, cya next year Category:Blog posts